


Ties That Bind Us

by KittehBoesternchen, KuroKitty (HaleYes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Smut, competing lovers, kings and knights and princes, medieval-ish timeframe, mentions of Arranged Marriage, original slash fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/pseuds/KuroKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful, sheltered prince Leigha has to leave home when his country is attacked. He is smuggled out of the palace that will soon be a warzone and goes into cover - disguised as a slave boy, presented to a foreign king in a kingdom far away from home.<br/>King Roland, recently widowed, takes him in as a gift for his absent brother. The strange place soon becomes a home, a first love begins to bloom - and then, prince Daire returns home, adding passion to the mix. Two men will be competing for Leigha’s love, his devotion.<br/>What Leigha didn’t expect was to be betrayed by one of his closests, sold once again, and having to make the hardest decision of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh we are so excited. After the success of Refugium and Cinnamon Roll, we went original - the first chapters of this novel will be posted for interactive feedback before the actual book will be published next year. Please join us on this exciting journey!
> 
> BTW: Leigha's name is pronounced Lee-ah. Just to be sure :3 Follow us on tumblr too for updates, background info, just to talk to us! @dualkittenproductions

"My prince. Your highness, please. Leigha. Wake up," a low voice was urgently speaking close to his ear, a hand touching the thin arm that was atop the blanket. "You must wake up." There was the dim shine of a single candle illuminating the young prince's slowly waking world as Lord Eldred stood over him with thinly veiled agitation. "My prince, you have to leave, now. They are attacking the villages around the capital; they are closer than ever. The queen has given the order to bring you away, to safety, at once. You must be up, come."

Under the royal advisor's ushering hands and words, the young prince rose from his comfortable, warm bed; his familiar bedroom looked queer at night, all dark corners and angles that seemed wrong especially with the thin flame of the candle wavering in a breeze that came from the hidden door behind the tapestry - it was opened, meaning Eldred had come through it instead of past the guard by the bedroom door, using the twisting, dark, narrow tunnels that wound through the castle of Shalev's capital. His mother's closest was thrusting clothing at him, nothing thought through, nothing flashy; practical, warm. Dark colors. "And hurry, please, we must be away."

Leigha rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to process the kingdom's adviser's panicked ramblings. There had been attacks at the far walls, but never quite so close to the castle that his safety was in immediate danger. Never before had he been woken from his slumber this way, in the midst of an emergency that could prove disastrous to him, his family and his kingdom. He took the clothes lamely, moving far too slowly for Lord Eldred's liking, pulling on the navy sweater that gave his large blue eyes such a striking punch against the contrast of his pale skin. He stood, disoriented, stumbling against his bed as he pulled on his black pants. He took the black hooded cape that Lord Eldred was waving frantically in his face from the older man and fastened it around his neck, his eyes widening with concern as he stared at the other.

 

"What about mother? Has she already been taken to safety?" Leigha asked, chin length strands of white blonde hair falling in front of his delicate face. His mother was all he had left of a family, but he couldn't imagine that Lord Eldred would come for him before her as she was the reigning Queen. After the loss of his father, she was the only immediate family he had left and Leigha loved her dearly. He wouldn’t consider leaving if she wasn’t taken care of as well, he had a responsibility to her and to their people. She was more than simply the Queen, she was his mother, the one that had been there for him through everything and by his side without question. He wouldn’t abandon her.

"Naturally, highness, the Queen is of course quite safe with the royal guard. You need not worry." The man's hands were pulling up his hood, long fingers tucking his pale hair under it with almost frantic motions.

Lord Eldred, several years his mother's senior, was usually a calm man, quick to smile, always kind to him. Leigha had never seen him in such distress before. "Come now, come. We must be quick, now, before they arrive." The attacks on the borders had been going on for a few weeks now; the pillaging of smaller villages, the siege of one of the strongholds, but never anything that produced more of a reaction from the royal adviser than a frown and a shake of his head. For Eldred to have shaking hands...they must be quite close now.

The boy glanced over his shoulder as Eldred pushed him toward the tunnel, one last look at his bedroom that had always been a sanctuary for him. He’d been promised he’d always be safe in there, with the protection of the walls and their royal guard. But as he took an unsure step away from his bed, he didn’t know if he’d ever forget this night that seemed like a terrible dream.

"I do not see why they would do this now," Eldred rambled as he led Leigha down into the darkness of the hidden tunnels, closing the hidden door behind them securely, the flickering light of the candle barely enough to illuminate more than the next stone-hewn step of the narrow stairway that led them deep under the inhabited part of the castle. "Naturally, they've been trying to snatch at our country before...but to resort to war, and so close to the winter. It must be desperate times for the mountain clans to be this aggressive." And in desperate times, a prince and heir held for ransom would prove to be disastrous for their country.

Leigha was ushered along, the air stale and as if pressing onto his ears until there suddenly was a breeze; Eldred pulled him through a gap in the castle wall barely big enough for them to fit through and they were outside of the immediate castle. There was no trace of light but the stars above them, bright with the crisp of approaching winter in the air.

The young prince’s heart sunk and he scraped his delicate fingertips over the rough stone of the castle’s outside walls. He knew that it was important he didn’t allow himself to be captured, that the mountain clan would surely use him as a bartering tool to take their kingdom if given the opportunity, but it didn’t shake Leigha’s guilt that he was betraying his mother by not staying by her side. It was a truly terrible decision that he had to make at a moment’s notice, though it seemed as though it had already been made for him as it was clear Eldred was acting on orders from the throne. It still weighed heavily on Leigha’s heart. The last thing he wanted was to defy his mother’s orders and make things more difficult for her and for the kingdom and allow the mountain clan to gain any sort of advantage in their war, but leaving behind his kingdom still pained him.

"Come, my prince, there is a carriage for you. You must not be frightened. Listen to me, now, this is important." He took the boy by his thin shoulders. "You must not tell anyone who you are, Leigha. There are traitors everywhere. Tobias will explain the plan to you on the way." He gave him a short, firm hug. "Go, now. I will send for you when it's over and you can come home."

Leigha nodded firmly. Though he was frightened he knew that it was imperative that both he and his mother be kept safe, and in a time of war that meant in different places to increase the chance that one of them would survive and maintain control of the kingdom. Even still, he had never left Shalev; indeed he had barely ever even ventured outside the castle's ground and on the rare occasions that he did, he was surrounded by the royal guard. It terrified him to be going out into the world for the first time alone in the dead of night and under such dire circumstances.

 

"You'll make sure my mother is safe, above all else," Leigha ordered, though it was much more like pleading, his desperation evident in his cracking voice. "Do not let them harm her, have her rule by proxy is you must, but please, do not let them hurt her. She's all I have," the boy said, his eyes narrowing as they welled with tears. He wished his father was still alive; he hated to think of his mother dealing with the atrocity of war alone.

 

"Tell her I love her and that I'll be just fine, not to worry about me," Leigha said with sadness, taking a step back away from Eldred. "Tell her I will not let her or the kingdom down."

 

He turned then, rushing into the guarded carriage as tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his soft, plush cheeks. He knew that he needed to be brave, but he was terrified for his mother, the kingdom he loved and himself. He knew little about how to live outside the castle, nothing beyond the protected life of privilege he had been born into. It was as though all at once every bit of familiarity had been completely erased from his life and now he had to focus on keeping alive and hidden in an unforgiving world he knew so little about.

"Yes, highness," the royal advisor told his retreating back, pulling aside the head guard he had assigned for this venture. "Do not let him come to harm. He is the one crucial piece we need to win this particular game."

The carriage doors were closed behind the tall body of the guard that would sit in the carriage with him; another was steering the carriage, reign firmly in hand, the other clung to the end of it to watch out for potential attackers. One of the horses neighed as they were nudged to walk, the carriage rumbling over the stone of the streets only for a little while before the ride became smoother, the wide, beaten path that led out of the western city gate smooth by hundreds of feet and wheels coming along it every day.

"We will skirt the border," Tobias told the tiny form of the curled up prince on the seat across from his. "Orders are to hide you where no one will look for you." The man ran his eyes over the frail body; it was a pity it had to come to this. "You heard Lord Eldred - you will have to keep your identity a secret. Cover your hair at all times, the hood should shield your face, too." Tobias smiled lightly and reached over to touch the boy's arm; the prince was beloved, seeing him in such distress made him want to soothe him. "I will keep you safe, highness."

Leigha brought an icy hand to his face, running the pads of his fingers down his cheek. He didn't know how it would be possible to keep his face hidden, for how long he could be expected to live in such a way. It filled the boy with an even deeper sense of dread; he was expected to blend in and disappear, but Leigha had always stood out. Though the gentle, soft spoken boy was unaware that his beauty was unparalleled, he knew that he’d always garnered attention and stares. Leigha couldn't figure out how he was meant to live covered up by a dark hood and not look even more suspicious and out of place.

 

He shivered, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them to his chest. He was completely at the mercy of the guards to protect him should they run into any of the opposing army. Leigha had never been good with a sword, much to petite and lacking the strength to properly swing a blade. He was defenseless should he be separated from them and the very idea of it struck terror straight to his heart.

 

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his over-sized sweater and sniffling. "Will you be staying with me as my personal guard for the duration?"

"I will not leave your side, Leigha." It was usually unacceptable to call royalty by their first name, but the way the boy shivered tugged at his heart and he was sure it would soothe him. "It's just until we reach our destination, we're bringing you far away where people won't know your face. You won't have to wear the hood for long."

The boy fell silent after that; a small consolation that he would still have some protection and familiarity moving forward. He was unaware how long he would be away from home, whether it would be days or months - possibly even years - and the boy felt empty at the thought of being away from everything he loved for so long.

He cried silently, for himself, for his mother and for his people. He had to go off to start a new life, but those that he was leaving behind might pay the ultimate price. If the mountain clan succeeded, they could lose everything. It was a real possibility that there would be nothing for Leigha to return home to. And as much as that pained him, he knew it was the ones that were left behind that he should cry for. Even if Shalev was spared, many lives would be lost in the process and homes would be burned. Families would be ripped apart in unspeakable ways.

Leigha knew that he had to be strong and unselfish. Whatever he had to endure couldn’t possibly compare to what his people and his mother were going through at home. He had to prepare himself to return to them if needed; to be their king and guide them through rebuilding should anything happen to his mother.

Leigha hugged himself and rested his head onto the cushion of the carriage, the black hood partially covering his dampened face. He had to grow up now, sooner than anyone had ever planned. He needed to show himself worthy of the responsibility that came with being a prince.  
The boy had fallen asleep briefly before the sun came up; the guards chanced a stop mid-morning at a stream to water the horses, a few miles from the border. By now they had passed the fields and crop farms to the west of the capital, having entered the sprawling woods they shared with their neighbors, the leaves brightly yellow and orange with late fall and covering the ground in a thick, colorful blanket.

"I don't like it," said one of the men, Janos, taking a swig from their water supply. "The mountain passes don't seem a good place for the prince."

Tobias sighed; the men meant well, he couldn't well reprimand them for speaking out against their orders. "It's what Lord Eldred decided, we can't ignore his orders. If he thinks he will be safe there..."

"I don't think safety is what the good Lord is after, sir," said the quieter one of his men, speaking up for the first time since they had started. He was idly stroking the neck of one of the two horses that pulled the carriage, letting them graze in sight. "It's more like storage. And I agree, the mountains are no place for him. What I heard..."

It was Tobias' turn to frown. "What did you hear?"

"Lord Eldred is planning to use the prince as a pawn. He was talking to one of the nobles the other day, Lord Belwich, that big blustering fellow - they rarely take notice of the royal guard, so they spoke freely." The man made a face. "He said the plan is going well and Malkhaz agreed to take the prince. Tie himself to the country."

All blood rushed from Tobias' face. "He plans to sell him; that's why we take him away."

Janos all but growled. "It's a fucking conspiracy! I'm sure the Queen doesn't know about this. She would never agree. Her son in the hands of such a ruffian..."

Tobias glanced at the carriage, worried. Leigha was a gentle, delicate boy who looked younger than he was, a kind soul who had never encountered savagery or roughness in any way. He couldn’t imagine him married to Malkhaz, the leader of the kingdom to Shalev’s north…King of the Pass, they called him, ruling a few scraggly clans and a single city that was clinging to one of the larger valleys, a kingdom made of mountains; scarce and fruitless. They were rich in ore and gems but all those were quickly traded away for crops and meat – mainly bought from Shalev. “I guess he’s tired of importing,” he mused, shaking his head. “No, it’s wrong. Very wrong. The boy doesn’t deserve such a fate.”

“Malkhaz is a bastard,” Janos growled. “I say we take him back to the castle, home, where he’ll be safe. Orders be damned, I don’t take orders from a traitor!”

“That’s treason,” the other guard said quietly.

“It’s also not a very good plan,” Tobias replied. “He’s not safe at home, in a nest with all those snakes. But he’s not going to the pass either. I’ll be damned if I’m giving him to Malkhaz without a word of protest.”

“I believe I know a place where we can hide him…”

When Leigha woke, the carriage was moving away, Tobias sitting across from him as he had, but his expression was pensive.

Leigha squinted at the sunlight that shone on his face through the carriage window, his hood having fallen away in his slumber. He rubbed at his eyes with his palms, yawning and stretching. He winced at the discomfort he felt from moving, having slept in a rather awkward position, and he rubbed at his neck and frowned. This was merely the beginning of the difficulties and challenges Leigha was bound to be facing as a prince his hiding. There was no question in the boy's mind that soon, a sore neck would be the very least of his worries.

He still didn't know quite where it was that he was going, who would be nearby to protect him and how long he should expect to be away from his home. Leigha didn't even know if he would be kept updated with the progress of the war and his mother's safety and that very thought made his heart sink. He probably wouldn't even be able to write to his mother while he was in hiding, lest he inadvertently give their enemies some clue as to his whereabouts.

 

The boy lifted his deep blue eyes to his guard, frowning when he saw the tense expression on the older man's face.

 

"Are you alright?" Leigha asked softly, white hair falling over his cheek as he tipped his head to the side with concern. "You look a bit... distressed. Has something happened?"

What a sweet boy. Tobias smiled at the prince soothingly. "I am alright, my prince, though thank you for your concern." It would be best to share the plan with him now, to be frank - the modified one that was. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I'm afraid we have only simple provisions until we reach the next city that's safe enough for us to stop." And that wouldn't be for another two days at least.

He handed the young prince the goat-skin bottle filled with fresh stream water for him to drink and a few biscuits wrapped in a napkin. "I would like to speak freely, highness - you deserve to know what is to happen with you and I believe you are now rested enough to talk about it." A bold-faced lie; they had quickly thrown together a plan to protect the prince while Leigha had been sleeping and changed the course of the journey on that quick decision alone. Tobias didn't even know if it would work, but anything was better than to just give this gentle young man to a criminal to do with as he pleased.

Leigha took the water and biscuits graciously. While he was used to much more elaborate breakfasts, he was hungry and thirsty and the simple meal was more than enough for him, especially given their circumstances. He was grateful that his guards were still trying to keep him comfortable in spite of their sudden escape that allowed no time for planning or storing up provisions.

 

"I think, perhaps, it would ease my fears to know where I'm going and what the plan is to keep my identity a secret," Leigha said evenly, and then pausing to take a sip of water. It was cool and refreshing, a small luxury in the moment. "I'm willing to do whatever I have to, whatever is best for our people. I don't want my mother to be worried about me while trying to command an army from the throne."

"It won't be an easy thing," the guard replied frankly. "You cannot tell anyone you are a prince or that you are fleeing your home. We are taking you to Themba; it's right at the coast, far away." The next part would be tricky. Tobias was by no means a politician; he had become head guard by working himself up the ranks, determined and loyal, but a soldier was not made of pretty words. "It's far enough away that no one will recognize your face or would be able to link your name to your heritage. No one will know who you are, not even your allies. We are disguising you as a slave boy." Only sheer stoicism stopped him from wincing at the words. Their prince, heir to the throne of Shalev which was one of the most influential kingdoms in their part of the world, gently ruled and a sought after trade partner - pretending to be a mere slave in the eyes of a foreign king. It was humiliating, Tobias suspected; even he felt the sting of insulted outrage the mere thought provoked in him.

"You don't have to worry," he quickly assured the boy sitting across from him. "King Roland is said to be a fair man. You won't come to harm there, I promise. But you can't tell him, or anyone else, who you are. Don't trust anyone."

Leigha blinked rapidly, completely taken aback by the plan that had been devised. He wasn't expecting a life anywhere near the comforts he was accustomed to at home, but to be disguised as a slave of all things? Slaves were treated as mere property, beaten, raped, often worked to an early death. He shook his head, his disbelief turning rapidly to fear.

 

"No, that can't be the plan," the boy protested, his eyes wide with horror. "Surely there must be another way? I'm not suitable for work or the fields, Tobias, don't you realize what this would mean for me?"

 

The blond's beautiful face crumpled as he began to cry, wondering how his mother ever could have approved of such a dreadful plan. He wouldn't be in danger of the mountain army, but what of everyone else that felt free to put their hands on him?

 

"I refuse to do any such thing," Leigha said in a shaky voice, pulling the hood from his head and tossing his hair, light brown brows furrowed as he stared at his guard with authority. "Return me to my kingdom at once. There must be a better way, I can't be a slave, I won't!"

It took all his willpower not to cave to such a beautiful young thing crying and the knowledge that he was supposed to be obeying the prince before all else - but Tobias didn't bend. "No," he replied, throat tight. "No, highness, I will not return you home yet." Why had he thought this would go over well? Shalev had never had to face war in Leigha's lifetime before, the boy hadn't ever known such a dreadful situation. He wasn't even allowed out of the castle without an entourage of guards, and never very far besides. Tobias could count the occasions that Leigha had been outside of the thick walls on one hand. "Please, you must understand we want to keep you safe. If the other side gets a hold of you, the kingdom will fall at once and you will suffer much worse than having to fetch a man wine when he demands it. There will be no hard work for you, delicate as you are." He swallowed before continuing; he hated being this bold with the prince, but Leigha had to understand this. "You are a famed beauty, Leigha," using his given name to get the urgency of the message across. "You will not be put to work. The king I'm giving you to will covet you as an art to behold, not something to be used. Roland isn't known to be a cruel man. You will be safe there."

Tobias reached out to brush the backs of his fingers against one soft, perfect cheek, gathering tears. "Please don't cry. You will return a stronger man, I promise you that. A king worthy of your kingdom."

The boy shut his eyes, lifting his chin and turning his head away from the guard. It was so easy for Tobias to tell him how all of the pain he would surely be put through would make him stronger, but Leigha had no interest in hearing his meaningless platitudes. The older man didn't know what it was like to lose his dignity, even those employed as servants and guards in their castle were treated as employees of the Royal Family and given at least basic respect. The same could not be said of a slave, one in the hands of a strange king, no less.

"And when he wants more from me than wine, what then?" Leigha asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest. "You might take me for a fool and still see me as a child, but I'm not completely ignorant as to what a man so used to being in a position of power would expect from a slave like me. Do you really expect me to go along with such a thing? I plan to be married someday, you know!"

Shalev had outlawed slavery when Leigha had been very young; several countries in their vicinity had signed the pact and abolished it as well. The prince had grown up with people being happy about their work, being paid for their effort, being able to build good lives. Even if pretending to be a slave hadn't been far beneath his dignity Leigha wouldn't have the first idea of how to act.

"They will marry you to Malkhaz if you return home now," Tobias said brusquely. "If only to make the attacks stop. The mountain people are desperate, they will not be cowed by pretty words and thready promises. They will take you and your mother can't do a damn thing about it if she doesn't want half her people killed." He let that hang in the air for a moment. "If it was me, I'd take my chances with a king rather than a thug."

Leigha dropped his chin to his chest and his shoulders hunched forward. He let out a small sob, covering his face with his delicate hands, his slight body shaking as he tried to hold in the pain that wanted to come out in the form of fearful tears. Tobias was right, if he returned home and they managed to capture the capital, it wasn't a long shot that he would be forced into a marriage to the leader of the opposing forces, and there was no telling what they might do to him should he try to fight or protest. And even still, even if their troops were able to hold them off, eventually as the casualties mounted Leigha knew he would step up and enter the marriage willfully if only to keep even more of their people from dying.

 

He knew that he would be ill-treated in the hands of their enemy, abused and mocked. The boy slumped in defeat, pulling the hood back over his head as he cried. Tobias was right, he was better off with a strange king that had no history of conflict with his kingdom, that wouldn't take out the lives of each of his people lost to war on him and his body.

 

This wasn't the life that Leigha had thought he would have; he'd been promised the world and then some since he was too young to even understand his title or that he was any different than any other boy. Now, instead of being a prince, he would be a slave. Instead of being the heir to the throne of the kingdom he loved, he would be an object to be used for whatever purposes the king saw fit. Leigha knew that once he stepped inside the other kingdom he was giving up all control over his own life. All he could do was bide his time and hope that they won the war and someone, someday, would return for him.

"I'll go," Leigha choked out, curling up against the seat of the carriage. "I'll be a good, quiet, obedient slave and hopefully the king will take mercy on me."

He was watched by his guard with sad eyes. Tobias would have liked a different fate for the boy; the prince was being thrust into something he didn't understand, used as a pawn - it wasn't fair to him. Better to send him away where Tobias was sure he would be safe. "Good," he replied quietly. He knew he had been almost cruel to Leigha. It was breaking his heart.

They reached the city a little early, at dawn on the third day of their hurried journey; the bakers were already busily at work, the market being built and filled. Tobias had left Janos with the horses and the carriage and took the other guard and Leigha along, the latter being bundled up in his cape with his hood pulled deep into his face. "We're going to stock up provisions and find some less suspicious clothing," he told the two of them. "Go and buy bread, I'm taking Leigha to the market."

Leigha looked about the bustling town with wide eyes, overwhelmed by all of the commotion, people and noise. The few times he had left the castle it had been so formal; he had never experienced what life was truly like out in the streets where people zigzagged and weaved through each other noisily, bumping into one another in the cacophony of shouts. There were so many different smells, some delicious like freshly baked bread and others less pleasing like livestock. Leigha ducked closer to Tobias as a man very nearly walked right into him and the boy grabbed onto his guard's arm, looking up at him nervously.

 

"It sure is chaotic out here," Leigha said sheepishly. It was no doubt inappropriate to cling to one's guard in such a manner, but etiquette be damned, the boy was afraid he'd be lost or trampled in the sea of people. "I suppose all this will take some getting used to..."

Tobias didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact, he did one better and took the delicate little hand into his to hold him. "I apologize," he told him quietly. "But I'd rather have you close to me than lose you in the crowd. Come. We need clothing." He began leading Leigha decisively into the direction of the stalls and tents erected in what seemed a mess - but in the end, all markets were basically the same. Finding the seamstresses took little effort even having to maneuver the skittish prince through the throngs of people. "I doubt you will go to the market a lot in Themba," he reasoned, "but should you, you can memorize this pattern: what is most sought after is at the outer edges of the market, like fresh vegetables and bread and eggs, things people need every day; they offer it there so they may be found easily. What's not needed every day is more to the middle, like jewelry and clothing, that is where we are headed."

Lord Eldred had given him a purse filled with coins for the journey so he could stop and buy Leigha food, also to allow them passage should they encounter a road block. It would be enough for both food now and disguises. "We are buying in the colors of this kingdom; it's equal distance between Shalev and Themba. I will present you as a gift to king Roland by the king of this kingdom, there will nothing to trace you to Shalev."

Leigha nodded, staying close to Tobias as they made their way toward the center of the market, the roar of the crowd surrounding them like a thick morning fog. "But wait," the boy said, turning to his guard with confusion. "Surely the King of Themba will want to thank whomever gave him such a gift. Won't that foil our plan? How will you ever convince this king to agree to such a lie?"

 

The thought of being a gift made Leigha extremely uncomfortable, as though he was a toy or amusement to given away. The plan wasn't terrible on its face, being the gift of another king might afford him better care, but that would require cooperation that Leigha didn't think they had.

It had been a stroke of sheer genius that had come to Tobias in the middle of last night when he had been watching over the young prince's sleep, curled up on the carriage bench across from his; the question put a light smile onto his face. Clever boy.

"The king of this kingdom," Tobias told Leigha with thinly veiled amusement, "while beloved by his people, happens to be a drunkard." He glanced down at Leigha and righted the hood that had slipped back on his head a little, tugging it into his face again as they made their way to the inner core of the market where the press of people was already less. "His advisors do what they can but last year he gave away all the priced horses of the cavalry colonel to a singer that had pleased him. It was a disaster. The singer was gone before dawn was up, and with him the animals, never to be seen again." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's likely, should the king send him a thank-you note, that he will think himself a fantastic neighbor and be very pleased with himself - having done nothing to harm himself."

Tobias stopped them in front of one of the little shops, feeling the material of one of the tunics that hung on display. "A gift of a king must be dressed handsomely, of course."

Leigha smiled slightly at the story, his first since before he had fallen asleep his last night in the castle, his home. It was clever to claim he was the gift of a drunkard, one that surely wouldn't remember if he'd ever given such a gift. It would keep their story safe and, Leigha hoped, it would encourage the king to treat him more nicely. It would be terrible indeed to tell someone you destroyed their gift, wouldn't it?

 

The boy's bright smile caught the attention of the elderly shopkeeper, who approached them with a slight bow and a smile.

 

"What a delight it would be for such a beauty to wear one of my frocks!" The woman said, bending down so she could peer up at the boy's face that was partially obscured by the hood. "You are far too lovely to cover yourself up this way my dear. Let me help you find something more suitable for you, what are you looking for?"

 

Leigha glanced at Tobias with uncertainty, not knowing what would be appropriate for a boy meant as a gift for a king.

 

"I suppose you should speak to my father," Leigha said, giving the woman a kind smile and Tobias's arm a gentle squeeze. "He is much better at picking out clothing than I am."

Tobias caught on quickly. "My boy is meeting his fiancé for the first time," he told the kindly woman with a broad smile. "We are looking for something traditional and pleasing, but not too revealing. We don't want to give a wrong impression." The woman nodded, grasping Leigha's hand with hers, the skin leathery and warm from a lifetime of working with fabrics and dyes and needles. There was a permanent bow in her back but she didn't seem bitter, rather pleased with what she had spent her life with. It reminded of home, where the people were content as well; if this country was similar to Leigha's in that regard, possibly the allied kingdom he was bound for couldn't be so bad.  
The old seamstress pulled his hood back with little ceremony and not a hint of knowing who he was - they were far away from home by now. Tobias followed slower, looking around the room. "Blue, maybe," he offered and the seamstress waved her hand.

"I have the perfect thing," she told them both and vanished into the back, to emerge shortly later with something draped over her arm. "This is something very special," she told them and spread it out on the measuring table between them. It was a tunic, cut in a simple style but the prettiest shade of misty, dove blue, with silver thread along the collar and seam. "I made this for a young girl on commission, but she never came to pick it up," the seamstress told them. "It would look lovely on you, young one. Will you try it on?"

Leigha nodded, flattered that the kind woman would offer him what was likely her very best work. He was used to such treatment at home, he was a prince after all, but the old seamstress didn't know who he was. She was simply being nice for the sake of it, and there was something so refreshing to the boy about such a genuine act of kindness. Sure, she would be paid for the garment if Tobias found it suitable, but she was still treating him as though he was a prince, in spite of the fact that she thought he wasn't.

 

"It's beautiful," Leigha said, picking up the tunic and sliding it on over his head. It was lovely, though much more simple compared to the elaborate clothing the prince was accustomed to, but he could still appreciate its beauty and the skill that went into making it.

"How do I look?" the young prince asked, turning to Tobias with his light brown eyebrows arched in question.

 

He couldn't help but feel a pang of grief in his heart, knowing full well he wasn't going to meet his fiancé at all - something he had looked forward to for most of his life and would potentially never happen now. He was going to meet his master, and his only hope was that it wouldn't be a permanent situation. Still, Leigha couldn't help but wonder if anyone else would ever want him after he'd been used as a slave; if he was giving up any chance he'd ever have for love or romance, even if he returned home. How would his future husband ever look at him the same knowing he'd been a slave boy?

 

"D-do you think it's appropriate?" Leigha asked, voice full of uncertainty. He knew there was no turning back, but that didn't make him dread the situation he was walking into any less.

"You look very beautiful," his guard replied with a smile. Leigha would be an exceptional beauty in rags; the tunic brought out how creamy his skin was, how blue his eyes, Tobias didn't think the king would deny them their gift. He would have to be blind and stupid not to take Leigha in. "We will take it, if you are willing to sell it to us."

The seamstress was paid handsomely for the tunic and Tobias was privately glad that the royal advisor had seen to his full purse for the journey - while still a lot less expensive than what Leigha usually wore, the price of a master seamstress was still more than he would usually be able to afford.

The old woman smiled and took Leigha's hand again, patting the back of it. "Your fiancé will think himself the luckiest man in all the land. I wish you well." Her smile was genuine, a treasured bit of kindness.

They left the sturdy tent, dodging the hanging clothes left and right until the warm scent of leather and wool and cotton was replaced with the crisp spiciness of the market outside. "Let's see if we can find some finery for you," Tobias told the prince, taking his hand again. They found a choker made of very fine, silvery strands of chain, barely wider than a woolen thread which Tobias insisted on, then made their way back to the carriage that had been parked just outside the city gates, in the shadow of the tall wall. Janos was alone, picking at his thumb nail with the tip of his dagger; Tobias frowned. "Isn't he back yet?” he inquired after the man he had sent to buy bread.

The man stayed gone, and the gold coins besides, until Tobias finally went back himself to buy provisions while Janos tried very hard to curb his cussing around the young prince. "A deplorable thing," he ranted. "To take the money and run; I never liked the weasley fellow, I can tell you that!"

Leigha listened to the guard yelling, pulling the sides of his tunic awkwardly. He'd never been in such a situation before, hadn't been around much anger or screaming as his mother had made such a point of keeping him sheltered from any upsetting business she dealt with in her position as Queen. He had no experience in how to handle a righteously angry man, ranting about a wrong that had been done to him.

The boy had never been betrayed before. It was a sinking feeling, knowing that one of his own royal guards had run off and taken their money, choosing to put his own life over that of his prince's. It was a promise they made as guards, to protect the royal family at all costs, and young Leigha had never questioned their loyalty. He'd always believed, no matter what the circumstances, they would put their own lives on the line to keep him safe.

 

"He has betrayed me, betrayed us all," Leigha said with as much firmness as he could muster. "You are meant to work together as a team to protect me and by leaving as he had he has weakened it."

 

Leigha paused, considering that the guards could very well decide not to be bothered with him any longer. One had already abandoned his duties and there was nothing to say the others couldn't do the same at any time; take off to a new kingdom to start a new life where no one knew who they were. The boy had never felt more insecure about his safety.

 

"You're a good man for staying, for looking after me and ensuring I make a safe journey to my hiding place," Leigha said, staring at the angry guard with his large blue eyes, sparkling like the sea at sunset. "I appreciate it and surely when I return home you will be rewarded for your loyalty."

His words stopped the large man's ranting and pacing immediately; Janos turned to him looking almost deflated. "Thank you, my prince," he told the boy lowly, as quiet as Leigha had ever heard him. He took the few steps to where the prince was sitting on the step that led to the carriage interior and took a knee in front of him, taking both his slender hands into his big palms. "You have a good heart. You will be a great king one day, I know you will." The man's weathered face pulled into a light smile, warm brown eyes looking at him almost sadly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this; we do it to protect you, you must understand. Your life is so much more important."

Janos patted his hands and rose just as Tobias came back laden with provisions. Leigha was left in the back of the carriage alone for a while, both his guards atop it to look out for bandits. They didn't stop for more than to water the horses and have a quick dinner in the evening.

"We will arrive in Themba tomorrow, Leigha," Tobias told him quietly. "If you have any more questions, do ask them now. The moment we enter the kingdom, you become a gift, and we merely the men delivering you. There can be no familiarity."

It was cold in the carriage, the ornate, wooden compartment blocking the wind but not keeping out the chill of the night. Leigha wrapped his cape around himself, shivering in his seat. He longed to be home and in his bedroom, a fire roaring and warm bricks in the foot of his bed to make his sheets comfortable. Leigha wished he had a blanket at all and a pillow, perhaps. Such simple things seemed like luxuries now. And by the morning it would only get worse. He would no longer have his carriage or his guards and he'd lose his dignity as well.

 

"How is a slave meant to act?" Leigha asked, turning sad eyes to his guard. "Will I be permitted to speak? What shall I call him? May I look at him?"

 

The boy frowned and his eyes began to well with tears again. "Will he beat me?" he asked softly, looking down into his lap as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His guard pulled him close with only a moment's hesitation, curled him into his chest, one large hand warm against the back of his head and the other lightly rubbing his back. "Don't cry," Tobias murmured, looking sadly at the young prince in his cape and new tunic. "You can't cry tomorrow, you are supposed to be a gift, something to be enjoyed. Gifts don't cry." His voice was warm with soothing affection. "The king will tell you how you are to act, Leigha. You will be permitted to speak when you are spoken to, let's start with that, he will tell you if he wants your conversation without prompt." Tobias rubbed his thumb over one delicate ear gently. "You will not be beaten, I don't believe that for a second. Just be obedient and do what you are told and you will be fine."

Tobias stroked the fine, white-blond hair back from the pretty face. Leigha was the same age as his nephews; comforting him wasn't very hard for him. "He would be a right fool to mistreat you. And I am sure it will not be very long; soon the clans will be smashed and the queen will send word to bring you home. All of this will be a memory then."

Leigha curled close to his guard, the one shred of familiarity he had left, his life line for just one more night. He didn't want the other to leave him behind; wanted Tobias to stay by his side and continue to protect him as he had since he was small.

But slaves did not have guards. He would no longer be seen as worth protecting. Leigha couldn't help but wonder if he ever would be again.

 

He imagined he would be kept in a damp dungeon somewhere or a windowless tower, someplace awful when he wasn't being put to work in some manner.

 

Leigha knew he was of no use in the fields and he didn't know how to properly do chores, having always had his own servants doing them for him. The king was bound to find him to be a very lacking slave.

 

"What if he brings me to bed with him?" Leigha asked, trembling with fear in his guard's strong arms. "If I deny him, will he punish me?"

"Leigha, no one will expect eagerness from a virgin," the guard told him quietly, stroking the fine, pale hair. It ached Tobias to know that he was leaving the prince with someone he didn't know personally, but desperate times called for desperate measures. At least Leigha wasn't outright resisting anymore. He wanted to reassure Leigha nothing would happen to him, but did he make himself a liar doing so? Tobias didn't know. "From what I heard, Roland isn't a very active man in that regard. You'll probably find him more closed off than on your tail."

Tobias continued to hold the boy until they arrived around afternoon the next day. Themba was a beautiful country, with rough jagged rocks and cliffs that thrust out into the churning sea, an incredible green to its grass, almost emerald, dotted with fluffy sheep here and there like cotton balls tossed into the sprawling countryside. They kept to the shore mostly, rounding the country on their way to the capital that sat, stoic and implacable, on a cliff overlooking the sea. The stones of the castle were blackened with age and the fire of sieges, Tobias explained to him, as the kings of Themba had been besieged many times and smashed all their opponents with their back to the sea and the countryside in front of them that didn't allow for an army to settle into proper formations with how jagged the hills were. When they stopped a few miles from the capital, in a smaller village to wash up and don their facade, the breeze was fresh and crisp in a way Leigha hadn't known yet; Shalev didn't have any coasts.

He was helped into his new, clean tunic after being washed up by Tobias, his hair brushed until it was dry; the guard's efforts were awkward, a man not used to serving another person this way, but they were warm and careful with him. Janos kept a lookout meanwhile, strolling the tiny market, and came back with news.

"The queen died last year," he told them. "The kingdom is still mourning, and the king is as well, though he wouldn't admit it. We're in luck, he's actually here. Apparently Themba isn't safe from brigands either, but the prince is taking care of it as of now."

Leigha drew in a deep breath at the new information. If the king was in mourning over the loss of his beloved wife, he might have no interest in a slave boy given to him as gift. For how could a slave ever compare to what he'd lost? Surely bringing a slave to bed with him would only taint what he'd had with his former love. It all could bode well for Leigha.

 

"Perhaps he'll merely set me to work with dusting and arranging the china," the boy said hopefully, running his fingers through his soft, clean hair that now smelled of lavender and honeysuckle. "He's certainly not in the market for a true servant or a..."

 

Leigha cheeks burned and he looked away. It felt improper to speak of someone - especially a king, seeking a lover. And even worse, it felt presumptuous to assume that he'd look upon him in that way.

 

"But they have a powerful military, you were saying?" Leigha asked shyly, changing the subject. He knew all too well now the importance of a good line of defense to protect the people and the throne.

Janos grinned at the prince affectionately, his weathered face set into warm lines. "One of the best, my...Leigha," he corrected himself; they had decided not to call him anything like highness or prince anymore behind Themba's borders for security reasons. "It's a small, but effective troupe. Their countryside works for them. No one has managed to take Themba in a thousand years."

"Well, maybe not as long," Tobias chuckled from behind Leigha, tugging his new tunic into place. "But it's an endeavor that only the most desperate would try. The capital cannot be besieged; the tunnels run deep beneath the castle, all the way to the sea. The last time an army stormed the castle, they found it empty of people and wealth and food; they all escaped in the night and sailed away." They regaled the prince with the stories they knew, which were mostly legend and probably not all that true after so many years, but they calmed his nerves a bit.

When they set out again, the carriage was decorated discretely with the colors of the country they would claim Leigha was from; Janos skillfully led the carriage along the rocky path until it gradually became a smoother street, broad and busy, leading right into the castle's outer yard.

The castle was quite a sight, towering over the village with astounding height and breadth. It was truly remarkable; a symbol of power and defense that was surely imposing to any that thought to attack it. Unlike the ornate, fanciful castle that Leigha had called home, the castle of Themba was built of heavy stone with sturdy towers around thick outer walls. It didn't have the whimsical beauty that Shalev's castle had, but it made up for it in security and Gothic charm.

 

"When you return to Shalev, please let my mother know I'll be alright," Leigha said quietly but firmly, scooting closer to his guard. "Let her know she needn't worry about me. That I will be strong and brave and that I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure peace for our country."

Leigha was both determined and terrified. He wanted so very badly to show his kingdom he was fit to lead them, that he was willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary to protect his people. But, none of that fortitude negated his nervousness at just what he was walking into and would become of him once he was outside of the protection of his guards.

"I will do that, Leigha," Tobias promised him just as quietly but he wasn't looking at him when he said it, rather keeping an eye on their surroundings. "You'll be fine. I have complete trust in you."

The horses pulled the carriage through the open gates and Janos nodded to the guards to either side. He would stay with the carriage while Tobias presented Leigha to the king, and he gave Leigha's shoulder a squeeze when they had stopped and the boy was helped from the interior. "Good fortune," the man grumbled at him quietly before Leigha was led away.

Court was in session this time of day so Tobias, keeping a hand on Leigha's back, made them join the long stream of people wanting to enter the palace; to plead their cases, to have disagreements settled, anything they might put before the king to solve. It took a long time for them to advance, inching forwards. Tobias was an imposing figure next to Leigha, calm and quiet, used to standing still for long amounts of time patiently. Before long, they could hear the voices from inside the courtroom they had not yet entered but saw the door of; the many, many different voices of the people, and one voice that returned again and again, deep and calm, speaking with authority but not arrogance - that must be the king.

The hallway they waited in had a carpet on the floor and some more on the walls, depicting people stitched gracefully into thick fabric. When they finally entered the courtroom the theme continued, though most wall hangings showed banners instead of portraits. Down the line of people, which had dwindled to only a few before it would be Leigha's turn, sat the king on a low dais; a tall man from what he could see so far, with dark hair combed back from his face and pinned behind his neck, and beard of the same color on his jaw.  
He did not appear cruel, nor did he speak to his people in a tone that conveyed disrespect or disgust. He seemed to take all of the matters put before him seriously, though there was no doubt the king likely had more important affairs to attend to than dealing with the quarrels of his people. The king seemed to be concerned with fairness and setting things right between the different parties that argued in front of him and that gave Leigha a small sense of relief.  
It was possible the king would also treat him as though he was deserving of a bit of dignity, though Leigha couldn't know for certain. He was still to be considered a mere possession that was being given to the king and there was no telling how he would treat him behind closed doors and away from the curious eyes of his people.  
Leigha slipped his hand through Tobias's arm and clung to him when they were called to approach the king, the boy trembling against the guard even though he wanted so fiercely to look strong and be brave. It was the last chance to turn back, though Leigha knew it wasn't an option. He would have to let go of Tobias soon and begin a new life and whatever that would entail.

"My King," Tobias said with a firm voice, bowing deeply at the waist in greeting. "My Lord, the king of Jule sends you a present and hopes you will find it in your favor to accept." He gave Leigha, who was half behind him, a gentle nudge forward to put the boy in front of him and directed him to the ground; the carpet was soft under Leigha's knees despite having born many boots on it, but it didn't take away the sting of having to kneel in front of a stranger. "He is yours, if you will have him."

There was a long silence in which King Roland seemed to consider the offer. The court was silent; the people behind them even had stopped quietly speaking among themselves - the whole scene seemed to hold their breath.

The king rose. Without a word, he stepped from his dais and came to stop in front of the kneeling boy; a low murmur went through the assembled crowd when he crouched down, even, and laid the fingers of one hand beneath the delicate chin to lift the boy's face.

Leigha's blue eyes met dove grey ones in a face that wasn't unkind - and not at all unattractive.


End file.
